Mayu Kozue
|-|Mayu Kozue= |-|Doppel Naomi= Summary Mayu Kozue is a naturally charming lady, a trait that she hasn't quite figured out herself yet. So charming in fact, that she was actually worsening issues for her boss and his family. Eventually, she comes to the conclusion that she has to help him fix his relationship with his wife and does so in the form of a wish. Since then, her boss has left the city and she has begun to fight witches alongside Ria Ami and Asuka Tatsuki. Powers And Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Mayu Kozue, Naomi, Doppel of Favortism. Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: 17-18 (Is in the 12th grade) Classification: Magical Girl, Doppel Witch. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Type 2, 6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation, Weapon Enhancing, Healing (Mid-level), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged), Portal Creation, Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal (Via Connect, she can also give a Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency) and increase an ally's stamina), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect the usage of magic and curses from faraway), Fusionism, Awakened Power, Paint Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Empathic Manipulation. Regeneration (At least Low) and Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency) with Memoria. Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, and unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. As a Doppel Witch: Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Summoning, Darkness Manipulation (Can create shadow arms to surround her enemies), Status Effect Inducement (Poison Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement). Attack Potency: Small City level (Managed to kill a Kamihara witch in the Kamihama Contemporary Art Museum, however, this was from a combination of her own intellect and Power Bestowal from an ally. She did, however, kill a familiar-turned-witch later on as a more experienced magical girl.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Small City Class Durability: Unknown, possibly Small City level (Because she thinks things through and uses her abilities, she hasn't been seen hurt in battle yet), Higher for her Soul Gem and as a Doppel Witch (Soul Gems tend to be the most durable part of a magical girl, as their purpose is to provide a safe, compact 'body' for magical girls according to Kyubey.) Stamina: At least Very High, likely Superhuman (Should at least be on par with Homura Akemi, who is rated as one of the lowest in terms of stamina. Can be comparable to Sayaka Miki who is ranked slightly higher.) Transformation into a Doppel Witch resets the corruption on the Soul Gem, restoring their stamina. Range: At least several dozens of meters (Can cast an illusion that completely surrounds the area she is in), likely a few kilometers (Most ranged magical girls tend to be in this range). The soul gem can only possess the magical girl's body up to 100 meters away. Several kilometers with Extrasensory Perception (All magical girls can detect the usage of magic and the existence of curses from within their cities, sometimes even outside their own city) Likely several kilometers once she becomes a Doppel Witch. Standard Equipment: Her soul gem and likely some grief seeds. An enormous paint-brush and a damaged locket from her deceased father. Intelligence: Above Average (Despite being a rookie magical girl, she has been somewhat tutored by Ria Ami and usually thinks things through during a fight). Doppel Witches generally have a mind of their own in addition to their 'Masters', however it is usually equal to their magical girl form albeit more violent and bordering on the morally gray. Weaknesses: Destroying the soul gem would instantly kill a magical girl. Doppel Witchs only last for a very brief period of time. Is unaware of her natural charm. Notable Attacks and Techniques: |-|Mayu Kozue's Abilities= * Connect: A Puella Magi's ability to bestow other magical girls abilities in the midst of combat. ** Will you stay by my side?: Upon connecting, her ally gains an increase in attack potency as well as stamina recovery. * Watercolor Rain: Kozoe creates the illusion of deep space around her and then proceeds to create a massive explosive paint bubble to fire at her enemy. After using this Magia attack, her stamina will slowly regenerate and her opponent will have an ability nullified. * Empathic Manipulation: According to the event story, "The howa-howa girl tries her best! ~Wait, this is a misunderstanding!~", Mayu's true main magic is the ability to charm others (Even working on witches). However, even before becoming a magical girl, she already possessed the skill to charm others with her personality alone, albeit unbeknown to her. As a Doppel Witch, anyone she tugs upon will instantly be dedicated to her. * Doppel Naomi: After she transforms into her Doppel witch, she will suddenly hide her face in shame as two of the 'heads' of the Doppel kiss. Afterward, shadowy arms surround her opponent and warp the reality around them before making reality into some kind of puddle of paint. If the enemy were to somehow survive they would be both poisoned and paralyzed. 395px-Mayu_kozue_personal_memoria.png 395px-Mayu_kozue_memoria_1.png Mayu_Kozue_memoria_2.png * Memoria: Some abilities created through the crystallised memories of magical girls, it is unknown when exactly these came to be. ** A Dream to be an Art Conservator: Allows Mayu to instantly charm an enemy. ** "I can do a serious face as well, you know?": Passively gives her heightened Regenerative abilities as well as a boost for her magia attack "Watercolor Rain". ** Part-time at the Art Museum: Recovers a significant chunk of her stamina, then proceeds to amplify the attack potency of her magia attack "Watercolor Rain". |-|Basic Magical Girl and Witch Abilities= * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how many at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbour a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbour the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. ** Doppel Witch Transformation: In the light of a new miracle, magical girls have now gained the ability to become a half-witch whenever their soul gem reaches maximum corruption, resulting in a Doppel Witch. Unlike normal witches, both the witch and the magical girl are in control of their respective bodies and in a short time will revert back into a magical girl. However, older magical girls have been stated to keep traits of their Doppel form even after reverting, and the same for magical girls who use the transformation for too long. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Feats: * Even as an early magical girl, she proved capable of defeating witches and usually thinks things through in battles. * Managed to contain a witch long enough using her Empathic Manipulation for her friends to steal back everything a thieving witch had stolen from the city. Gallery MayuTrio.jpg|Mayu Kozue, alongside her allies Ami and Asuka, two other magical girls. ConceptArtNaomi.png|Concept Design for Doppel Naomi MayuRepo.png|MagiRepo Design for Mayu Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Portal Users Category:Pain Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Illusionists Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Teenagers Category:Witches Category:Fusions Category:Paint Users Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters